First Love Academy
by SpookyArie
Summary: Non- Despair AU. This is going to focus on the progression of their relationship while they attend Hope's Peak. The characters from SDR2 will most likely make an appearance as well. O v )b Enjoy!
1. All Those Friendly People

AN: The lack of NaeIshi fanfics/Fanart makes me irritated. I can't think of any more fanart ideas so...

This is a non-Despair AU. Some spoilers maybe. Not in this chapter but, probably later.

Uh, Enjoy anyway!

* * *

The principal's speech seemed to have been going on for hours when, in fact, he's only been talking for about 5 minutes. The auditorium was sticky and humid even though it was early in the day. Naegi had long taken his uniform jacket off and rolled his sleeves off, along with many of the other students. Naegi slouched in his seat, his cheek resting on the palm of his sweaty hand. Naegi's eyes shift around, looking at the faces of his new classmates. He suddenly felt nervous. What was someone like him doing here? He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. His classmates were definitely different but, none caught his attention like the boy sitting a few seats away. His hair was jet black and slicked back and his eyes were a piercing red. He seemed…intimidating. But, definitely interesting enough, Naegi thought. The principal talked about the usual stuff; dorm rooms, electronic ID cards, classes, et cetera but, Naegi's attention never left the black haired boy. The speech ended and the students were dismissed. Naegi draped his jacket over his forearm and left the auditorium to head to his dorm. As he walked through the dorms, he read the signs, trying to get a feeling of who would be down here with him. He was either one of the first students to reach the dorms or one of the last. Not that he cared either way, it was just an observation. He pulled his electronic I.D out of his back pocket and unlocked his door. Or attempted. After swiping his I.D, a little light above the lock glowed red. Naegi tried a few more times, becoming increasingly irritated with each try. On his 5th time, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

He voice startled him and he turned around. The person talking was, oddly enough, the boy with the black hair from the auditorium.

"Do you need help?" The boy asked. He was much taller than Naegi and he gave off an air of authority. Even though it's hot out, he still wore his uniform jacket. He seemed oddly stiff. He definitely needed to loosen up a bit, Naegi noted.

"Ah…no, I think I got it…" Naegi looked down at the card in his hand.

"No, let me help! I just watched you stand here for about 5 minutes trying to open it, and I want to help." Naegi felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"W-well, if that's the case…" He handed his card to the boy, avoiding all eye contact.

The boy unlocked the door with ease. "You were holding it upside down." He laughed a little. "Isn't that funny?" Naegi coughed a little.

"Y-yeah…"

"By the way, What's your name? It is a hall monitor's duty to know everyone, of course!"

_'So…that's what his…talent is…'_ Naegi thought. "My names Naegi Makoto…What's yours?"

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Please to meet you. I hope we can be friends!" With that, Ishimaru bows almost 90 degrees.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Naegi smiles softly. Ishimaru came on strong but, he seemed like a good enough person.


	2. Silly Things People Say

AN: Can you tell that I wrote this at like 6am? Pff. I promise I'll write chapters are normal times after this!

(An emptier promise has never been made)

* * *

The next day, Naegi is woken up by a knock on his door at 6:30am. He sits up and rubs his eyes, before clumsily getting out of bed. He's not dressed but, it would be rude to make whoevers knocking wait. Plus, it's not like he was going to be late for anything anyway. He zips his hoodie up, and makes his way over to the door. He opens the door and smiles sleepily. "Good morning, Ishimaru."

Ishimaru bows deeply. "Good morning, Naegi! Would you like to walk to class with me this morning?"

"Er…sure but, Isn't it kind of early? Classes don't start until 7:45…and we don't have to be to class until 7:30…"

"A student must always be prepared, Naegi!"

Naegi chuckles a bit. "I'm usually prepared…just not at 6:30am. B-But, whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

Ishimaru stands in the doorway, fully dressed and holding his bag. Naegi thinks Ishimaru is definitely a strange boy. But, it's okay. Strange is good.

"How about you come in…? The teachers probably haven't unlocked the doors yet…plus I have to get dressed. I can't do that with the door wide open."

"Ah yes! Of course!"

Naegi gets ready just like he would any morning, he pulls his uniform pants on, then his shirt, tie, and jacket. "So, Ishimaru," Naegi starts while buttoning up his shirt "What do you do on your free time usually?" Might as well start conversation.

"I study!"

"Is that all? Don't you do anything else?"

"What else would a student do?"

"Er…I don't know." Naegi laughs a bit, still kind of groggy.

"What do you do on your free time, Naegi?"

"Uh…I watch TV, go on the internet, listen to music, read…Nothing too exciting, I guess."

"Don't you study?"

"Of course I do."

"But, then what is the point of doing those other things?"

Naegi shrugs. This guy…! "So, I have something to talk about with friends, I guess"

Ishimaru looks like he suddenly found the meaning of life. "So, that's why I've had trouble making friends. I'd only talk about homework and they seemed to grow bored rather quickly! Thank you, Naegi! I'll have to study all of these things!"

"Er…you don't really have to _study_ it…" Naegi looks at his watch. 6:45am. "M-maybe we could watch something together sometime…"

"That would be wonderful!" Ishimaru gives Naegi a quick hug. Weird, definitely weird! Naegi sat down on his bed.

"You can sit down too…if you'd like…we can't really leave until 7:00. We'll be too early."

"There is no such thing as _too _early, Naegi!"

"Er…I guess…"

Ishimaru was definitely weird but, Naegi thinks he could be a good friend.


	3. Good Day

AN: I'll stop writing it 6am when it stops being convenient.

* * *

They walk to class slowly and without talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means. It was a nice, peaceful silence. The early morning light filtered in through the hall windows. The light shined off of Ishimaru's dark hair. Naegi found the contrast between Ishimaru's dark hair and the soft light outside to be pleasant. He blushed a little. It's definitely weird to be staring at a guy you just met this long. He blushed a bit. Man, that's gay as hell. The negative thoughts of how weird Ishimaru probably things he is pass fairly quickly.

"Naegi. What's your favorite subject?"

The question startles Naegi for a moment but, he regains himself quickly. "Uh…I like history, I guess." Naegi ends his statement with a smile.

"I like history too." Ishimaru replies. "Math is my favorite though."

Naegi would have grimaced but, the little smile that spread across Ishimaru's face made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm not very good at math." Naegi admits.

"Study with me tonight! I can tutor you!"

Naegi nods. The stop in front of a door, Naegi checks his watch. "7:25…" They both enter the room and take seats and wait for class to start.


	4. Kino

AN: I'm so sorry lmao

* * *

Most of the class is there by 7:30am, which is when students are supposed to be in their classes. A girl with blue hair leans over his desk. She was pretty, he thought. Kind of like a model or an idol…wait.

"M-Maizono…?"

"Ah! You noticed! Hello Naegi!" She flashes him a huge grin.

"You remember me? But, we never spoke…"

"Of course I remember you!"

They chat for a few moments until the teacher enters the room and tells them to settle down. They vote for class representatives (Ishimaru received the most votes) and they take Japanese, Math and then go off to art. After art, they head to the cafeteria for lunch. At lunch, Naegi sits with Maizono, a boy with red hair (who's name he didn't ask for yet), and Ishimaru. The conversations start out a bit slow but, pick up as time goes on. The red headed boy, who's name is Kuwata Leon, flirts with Maizono most of the time. Ishimaru often tells Kuwata that such language is not acceptable for a school environment. He doesn't stop and Ishimaru gets increasingly irritated much to Naegi and Maizono's amusement. After lunch ended, they returned to class for History, English and composition. The day ended at 3:30pm. Most students returned to their dorms to complete homework. Naegi followed Ishimaru to his dorm, which happened to be across the hall from his. Naegi sat on Ishimaru's bed and cleared his throat.

"What should be study first?"

"History! You said you liked it, right?"

Naegi nodded slightly, blush creeping up his neck. "Y-yeah."

They studied the Kamakura period for about 40 minutes. After history they studied Japanese, English, then Ishimaru helped Naegi with his math homework. By the time they finished, it was around 6:30pm which meant it was dinner time. This time, Naegi sat with just Maizono. They caught up with each other and told funny stories. Throughout dinner, Naegi took peaks at Ishimaru, who was sitting with Fujisaki and Oowada, arguing intensely with the latter.

After dinner, they all headed back to their dorms.

"Hey! Hey Naegi!" Ishimaru waved his arms and walked quickly toward him to avoid running. Naegi chuckled a bit. When Ishimaru caught up, he checked his watch. "It's only 7:45pm! The night is young!"

"Do you wanna watch something with me…I can grab my laptop from my room…"

"That would be wonderful!"

Naegi went to his room and grabbed his laptop and knocked on the door to Ishimaru's room.

"Come in!" Ishimaru shouted to him. Naegi opened the door and entered the room. When he walked in, Ishimaru was sitting on his bed in plaid pajama bottoms.

"Er…" Naegi sat his computer down and blushed a bit. "What…?"

"I heard once that people typically watch stuff together during sleepovers!"

Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "Th-they do but…ah. Never mind." He opened his computer and sat next to Ishimaru. "Anyway…the only thing I've downloaded recently was Liar Game...It's pretty popular online so, I thought we could try this…" Naegi clicked on a folder on his computer and pulled up a few episodes. They watched 4 episodes. Ishimaru gave the show his undivided attention. After those episodes, Naegi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turned toward Ishimaru.

"W-Well, what did you think…?"

Ishimaru stayed silent for a moment before looking Naegi right in the eyes, grabbing his hands and saying (a bit too loudly for Naegi's liking) "It was very fascinating! I enjoyed every moment!" Naegi blushed a little and broke their eye contact.

"It's not my favorite show but, I like it. I'm glad you did too…" Naegi glanced at his watch. "Hey…It's getting pretty late. I'm going to go to bed…" Naegi gathered his stuff and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ishimaru bowed deeply.

"Thank you for showing me such an interesting show! I will see you tomorrow morning! Bright and early!"


	5. Constant Conversations

AN: I guess I should probably include other characters.

* * *

The next day, Naegi woke up at 5:30am and was ready by 5:45am so he could try to meet Ishimaru this morning. He swings his door open quickly and hears a thump followed by a dull "Ugh." He peers around the door and sees a purple haired girl sitting in the floor rubbing her forehead.

"Ah!" He blushes, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!" He closes his door and holds out his hand to help her up. A gloved hand closes around his and he pulls her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Accidents happen."

"Hey…you're in my class right? Your names…Kirigiri, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Naegi."

"N-nice to meet you too. I'm so sorry I hit you with my door. I was kind of in a hurry." He checks his watch. 5:55am.

"Ah, then I should let you go." Kirigiri says, looking him up and down for a moment.

"No no, you can say! I was just going to see if Ishimaru was ready. You can walk with us, if you want."

She smiles a little and nods. "That would be nice."


	6. Foolish

AN: Two updates in one day? Crazy stuff. Also, I wonder when everyone will realize that all the chapters are song titles.

(Maybe after I finish, the last chapter will just be links)

* * *

Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri walk to their classroom making small talk the whole way. Naegi was definitely intrigued by the girl, the headmasters daughter. There was something mysterious about her. The was interested in her in a completely different way than he was Ishimaru. His interest in Ishimaru was explainable. The fact that the only thing Ishimaru did was study was strange to him. Kirigiri wasn't strange, really. Well, she was the most normal person he's met so far. He takes his seat and Kirigiri stands next to his desk. Ishimaru goes off to yell at Mondo for putting his feet up on the desk.

"So, how's your morning going, Naegi?" Kirigiri asks, trying to make conversation.

"Good. How's your going?"

"Good."

They sit silent for a few moments. The teacher wouldn't be here for a few minutes. The silence was uncomfortable. Much unlike the silences he experienced between Ishimaru.

"Uh…" Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you wanna sit together at lunch?" He looks at her, waiting for a response.

"Sure. That would be nice."

She's definitely different. Naegi smiled.

"Great."

Ch. 7

Lunch came around and by this point him and Kirigiri were able to finally have a worthwhile conversation. It was about school mostly but, it didn't bother him. Ishimaru sat with them today, along with Fukawa and Togami. Naegi hasn't talked with either of the two but, they didn't seem like bad people. They were weird though. Definitely weird. Naegi decided that everyone in this school was weird. Just in their own, special way. Which was good but, it made him feel extraordinarily plain. After lunch, he walked back to the class room with Kirigiri. They chatted a bit about history class then took their seats. The classes went by slowly but, eventually came to an end. Naegi met up with Ishimaru in the evening to work on homework, study, then to watch another episode of Liar Game.

"Hey, Naegi."

Naegi glanced at Ishimaru. "Hm?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Naegi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought for a moment. He never really gave it much thought. "I…I mean, we've only been here for a few days but, I guess I do." Of course he did. Maybe. Though, at this point he doesn't know if it's Kirigiri or Ishimaru. Maybe it's neither. He hasn't put much thought into it.

"I like someone too. I was just thinking, it's a bit weird for this early…it's only been 3 days."

"No, it's normal. Nobody ever said it happens slowly."


	7. Crush'd

AN: WoW w W this is just getting very awful ugh hahah

Also, I defs screwed something up in one other chapter/I skipped one because this is chapter 8 in my word document on my computer?

* * *

After Naegi got back to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Ishimaru. There's definitely romantic feelings towards _someone_. Naegi just hasn't been able to put a face to them.

He just met Kirigiri but, he couldn't rule her out. She was pretty, he thought. But, now that he thinks about it, It can't be her. She's just a friend.

He's known Sayaka since middle school but, it couldn't be here either, he decided.

He went through various other classmates and the last one he considered was Ishimaru. Ishimaru was smart, helpful, kind of loud, and pretty handsome. Naegi went over Ishimaru's redeeming qualities in his mind.

"Oh."

Naegi feels his face heating up.

"Oh no."

He buries his face in his hands. He liked Ishimaru. This was confusing on so many levels. Naegi was straight. Or so he thought. He never really gave it much thought, he just assumed he was. So, that wasn't ridiculously shocking. Only mildly. The shocking part was the person his feelings were directed towards.

He rethought the possibilities of who his affections were for repeatedly and ended up at the same conclusion every time.

He had a crush on Ishimaru and he was able to accept that.


	8. These Days

AN: Wowie I haven't updated in a lot time even though I wrote like 12 chapters of this like 3 months ago oh. This chapter is most likely really awful tbh.

But, yeah I'll try to update this more and to like, write better? I should update more after band/football season ends!

* * *

At 5:30am, Naegi was woken up by a knock on his door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Naegi! I hope you slept soundly!" Ishimaru bowed and Naegi felt his face start to burn, suddenly embarrassed to be seen in his underwear. Naegi rushed to get dressed and was ready by 5:37am. "Naegi! Your tie is not on properly!" Ishimaru pulled Naegi's tie off and redid it for him. Naegi rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. "Th-thank you, sorry." "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange." "Oh, no. I feel fine. I'm just a bit tired." What the hell is wrong with you, Naegi wondered. Pull yourself together. He smiled. "Let's have a good day today."


End file.
